Frivolidad
by allnigther
Summary: Karamatsu sufre un pequeño accidente y Osomatsu, como el buen hermano mayor que es, ofrece cuidarlo a cambio de unas cuantas latas de cerveza.. ..Poco esperaba este último que las cosas resultarían algo más complicadas de lo que aparentaban. [KaraOso]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Ni Osomatsu-san ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias** : Incesto. Contenido R18. Principalmente KaraOso.

* * *

El silencio era caso absoluto. Cada uno contenía su respiración perfectamente, sin librar ni un solo razgo de sonido mientras que el silencio amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento. Hasta el siempre alegre y ruidoso Jyushimatsu observaba un punto fijo en el espacio en silencio, su boca cerrada en una línea tras una de sus mangas y sus ojos dilatados en muestra de concentración.

Todos guardaban silencio. Eso es, excepto uno de nosotros, y el principal culpable de todo este embrollo. Este último soltaba unos gruñidos poco naturales, apenas atenuados con la manga azul que apretaba fuertemente contra sus propios labios.

Puede que este sea la crisis más grande que nosotros, los sextillizos Matsuno, hayamos enfrentado hasta ahora.

Eventualmente, el menor de nosotros no pudo soportar el silencio ni un segundo más.

"Qué vamos a hacer, Osomatsu nii-san?!" Exclama Todomatsu, y todos menos uno se voltearon a mirarme con una no tan disimulada expresión de alivio de que alguien haya tomado las riendas al asunto.

"Qué voy a saber yo, por qué me preguntas a mí?" Respondo molesto, más bien por la incertidumbre que esta situación estaba causando no sólo a mí sino a todos en la habitación.

"Porque eres el mayor." Ichimatsu responde en el lugar de su hermano menor con una mueca casi divertida, y Jyushimatsu, como siempre, lo apoya asintiendo rápidamente con su cabeza.

"El mayor, el mayor!" Jyushimatsu chisporrotea todavía moviendo su cabeza de arriba para abajo, y por un momento me pregunto como ese cuello podía soportar tanto abuso sin dislocarse. Pero ese momento no dura y mis ojos se voltean inmediatamente hacia Choromatsu, con una mirada que espero refleje una obvia petición de apoyo.

Sin embargo, los ojos de mi muy desgraciado y (pasado) compañero de travesuras ni se limitan a encontrarse con mi mirada, disimulando ojear la revista de trabajos posada entre sus temblorosas manos.

"M-..me parece que tienen razón, Osomatsu nii-san."

 _No. Lo dices porque no quieres llevarles la contra y que se amontonen contra ti_. Acuso mentalmente fulminándolo con mi mirada.

"Ah, si? Qué tiene que ver esto con que sea el mayor, Choropajeroski?" Traidor, quería agregar, pero supongo que ver cómo su entreceja se arrugaba de indignación al escuchar el apodo que tanto odiaba fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio.

"Deja de llamarme así!" Me responde molesto, y luego continúa, apuntando hacia Todomatsu. "Y tampoco me mires de esa forma, Todomatsu fue el que te ofreció de sacrificio!"

" _Ah?!_ "

"Es de esperar de Todomatsu, el monstruo seco." Ichimatsu agrega.

"Monstruo seco, monstruo seco!"

"Cállense ustedes dos, Choromatsu nii-san e Ichimatsu nii-san!" Se queja el menor de los seis, hinchando sus mejillas emulando una de sus falsas expresiones tiernas. Lamentablemente para él, ya conocíamos todas sus manías lo suficiente para no caer. "Y no apoyes a todo y cada cosa que dice Ichimatsu nii-san, Jyushimatsu nii-san!"

"B-burazzahs.."

Todos quedamos parados en seco, girando hacia el único hermano que no había hablado hasta ese entonces y el principal causante de todo este asunto. O más bien, la víctima, cosa que no queríamos admitir abiertamente. No cuando se trataba de Karamatsu, el doloroso psicópata narcisista (apodo por cortesía de Totty), al que generalmente solemos ignorar como la escoria de hermanos que éramos.

Pero el problema de ahora es demasiado grande como para mirar de largo. Frustrante.

"N-..no se peleen por mį, por favor, aunque sé que es difícil no hacerlo por un hombre tan cool como yo." La voz de Karamatsu es tensa y se nota que hacía lo posible por tratar de hablar con el mismo tono doloroso de siempre, aunque sin mucho éxito. Su frente estaba empapada en sudor, sus cejas fruncidas intensamente, miraba a cada uno con notoria dificultad y aún así, seguía tratando de mantener una sonrisa en sus labios. "H-heh, ya verán que me mejoraré pronto." Agregó, su tez pálida y afiebrada mostrando exactamente lo contrario. "Además..no quiero causarles más problemas-"

"Cállate, mierdamatsu." A pesar de hablar con la típica crudeza e irritabilidad con la que trataba a Karamatsu, Ichimatsu parecía estar molesto más bien consigo mismo que con él, noté. " ..Si sólo no te hubieses metido entremedio…" Murmuró aún más cabizbajo de lo normal.

"A-Ah no te preocupes, mi estimado Ichimatsu. Solo hice lo que cualquier otro buen y cool hermano mayor hubiese hec-"

"Quién demonios estaría preocupado por ti, mierdamatsu !" Interrumpió nuevamente Ichimatsu, más agresivo que la primera vez, y Jyushimatsu le toma un brazo como para calmarlo.

"Por qué no puedes darle las gracias como un ser humano normal, Yamimatsu nii-san?!" Bufa Todomatsu, exasperado.

Me limito a escuchar el ruido sordo de la nueva discusión que parecía tratar sobre el "tsunderismo" de Ichimatsu o no se qué, guardando silencio mientras que Karamatsu se encogía sobre sí mismo, llevando nuevamente parte de su polerón a la boca para morderlo lo más disimuladamente que podía, lo que no era mucho. Su dolor y frustración estaban claramente presentes en sus ojos, ambas emociones generalmente bien escondidas bajo su fachada de hombre cool (lo que no le resultaba) y sus horribles pero divertidas gafas negras.

Todo comenzó el día de ayer, según nos contó Ichimatsu junto a Jyushimatsu, cuando decidieron visitar nuevamente al doctor Dekapan como solían hacer regularmente (o más bien, sólo Jyushimatsu), con la diferencia de que en el camino se habían topado a su doloroso hermano en lo que él mismo denominaba como su "perfect fashion" mientras iba en busca de sus imaginarias " _Karamatsu girls_ ".

Jyushimatsu lo invitó (con un Ichimatsu que se quejaba a regañientes) y, como era de esperar de su hermanito, Karamatsu aceptó la invitación inmediatamente, más que feliz que lo invitarán en vez de ignorarlo como siempre, y probablemente sabiendo que no iba a tener mucha suerte con encontrarse con algunas de sus amadas "fans" por más que luciera sus brillantes pantalones de lentejuelas azules.

El doctor Dekapan los recibió complacido de que les interesaran sus nuevos experimentos (aunque reitero, sólo Jyushimatsu), y mientras que él y Dayon hurgaban entre los estantes repletos de pociones raras y no sé qué cosas más, al tomar uno de los tantos frascos mal colocados desató una rápida serie de efecto dominó sobre los demás, listos para caer y aplastar a dos de mis hermanitos que se encontraban justo debajo del blanco de caída de no ser que Karamatsu reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para empujar a Ichimatsu fuera de la lluvia de polvo y líquidos cuestionables que si lo alcanzaron a él.

En fin, claramente nuestra pequeña reunión se debía a que Karamatsu no salió completamente ileso de ese "pequeño" accidente y que no, no podíamos ignorarlo como siempre lo hacemos.

Por qué?

Volvamos a la triste y aburrida actualidad.

"Ya déjalo, Ichimatsu." Comenta Choromatsu, bajando finalmente su odiosa revista de trabajos, que seguro ni siquiera leía en realidad, con un suspiro. "A ver, repasemos lo que sabemos. Según el doctor Dekapan, Karamatsu-niisan está siendo afectado mayoritariamente por tres de todas las pociones que le cayeron encima." Todos menos el alegado asentimos con la cabeza, Choromatsu siempre era el más indicado para ponerle orden a las cosas, aunque siempre era en temas de lo más inservibles, como este. Él continuó, asintiendo también. "La primera es una poción que lo impulsa a morder algo constantemente. La segunda es una poción que lo une emocionalmente a la primera persona que toque por más de 10 segundos, impidiéndole mantenerse alejado a más de cierta distancia de esa persona sin que reciba descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo. Dios, que clase de pociones inútiles son estas?!" Se interrumpió a sí mismo, para luego agregar con un tono más inseguro. "Y la tercera es..."

El silencio inundó la habitación por tercera vez. He aquí la razón por la que no podíamos dejar a Karamatsu libre por allí.

"..Karamatsu-niisan tiene que besar a alguien constantemente para no morir!" Esta vez es Jyushimatsu el que rompe el relativamente corto silencio, anunciando el cruel destino de Karamatsu con una versión más pequeña de su sonrisota. "El doctor Dekapan dijo que si no besaba a alguien dentro de tres días el resultado podía ser fatal.. Y-..yo no quiero que muera Karamatsu-niisan! Por favor!"

Si bien admito que estábamos más que acostumbrados a ver a Karamatsu caer un sin fin de veces del tejado de nuestra casa sin siquiera prestarle atención y que hace tiempo lo dejamos abandonado cuando Chibita lo secuestró (hey, las peras son una tentación imposible de ignorar!), dejándolo en el hospital al lanzarle cachureos mientras lo quemaban vivo, tampoco éramos tan crueles como para dejar que se nos muriera frente a nuestras narices por una estúpida poción.

..Bueno, en realidad quizás lo hubiéramos hecho, porque cómo era posible morir por una razón tan estúpida como esa? En primer lugar, no tenía idea de qué se le había pasado por la mente al doctor para crear algo así.

Pero ya era el segundo día de tres, y si no fuera porque nosotros mismos presenciamos como Karamatsu enfermó de la noche a la mañana (lo hicimos dormir en el sofá por precaución al efecto de la segunda poción pero nadie despierta tosiendo sangre por dormir una noche en un sofá) y su súbita manía de tener que morder algo a cada segundo, no estaríamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo en esta reunión en vez de perder igualmente el tiempo en nuestros pasatiempos poco útiles.

Además, qué le diríamos a mamá y a papá? ' _Karamatsu murió porque no logró que nadie lo besara en tres días._ '?

"Pero no tenemos suficiente dinero como para.. pagarle a alguien a que lo haga ni por un día." Dice Todomatsu. "Más bien, no seríamos un patético grupo de vírgenes si lo tuviésemos!"

"Y Totoko-chan preferiría vernos muertos que tocarnos un pelo." Agrega Ichimatsu, aunque estoy seguro que todos estaríamos de acuerdo en matar a Karamatsu con nuestras propias manos si por algún milagro nuestra amiga de la infancia aceptara besarlo.

..Nah, era simplemente imposible.

"Y si preguntamos a Iyami o a Chibita? Ellos estaban metidos en eso de las novias de arriendo.." Sugiere Choromatsu, aunque su mirada refleja repugnancia con el sólo hecho de hacerlo.

"P- _piedad_.." El hasta ese entonces silencioso Karamatsu suplica débilmente a la idea, y todos lo miramos con comprensión. Primero muerto que con alguno de esos dos.

"Jyushimatsu, te dijo el doctor alrededor de cuánto durarían los efectos?" Pregunté con un tono casual, mientras que mis uñan se incrustaban en las palmas de mis manos fuertemente.

"Mmm..Creo que por dos semanas, si es que no encontraba la cura antes." Me respondió pensativo. "Por qué preguntas, Osomatsu-niisan?"

Me tomo unos segundos antes de responder, cruzándome de brazos y cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de decidir si efectivamente me podía arriesgar con ofrecer la solución que se me había ocurrido. Pero pensar las cosas detenidamente nunca ha sido uno de mis puntos fuertes y, una vez abiertos mis ojos (todos me miraban con curiosidad tras el silencio dramático), me llevé uno de mis dedos índice bajo la nariz mostrando mi gesto usual de despreocupación.

" Yo lo haré." Respondí finalmente, y observé sus rostros de confusión, divertido.

"..Hacer exactamente qué, Osomatsu-niisan?" Al parecer Choromatsu si logró captar la idea después de un momento, pues me miraba con creciente incredulidad.

"Yo me encargaré de besar a Karamatsu."

Silencio.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente, contando dentro de mi cabeza.

1..2.. y -

"-eee _ **EEEEHHHHH?!**_ " Gritaron los cinco al unísono, algunos listos para abrir la boca para posiblemente protestar. Levanté mi otra mano libre hacia al frente, en señal de que me dejasen continuar.

"Escuchen. No tenemos dinero para contratar a una prostituta, Totoko-chan no se nos acercará al menos que seamos un magnate del petróleo y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que la muerte es una mejor opción que ser besados por Iyami o Chibita. Además, está el efecto de la segunda poción. Quién más que nosotros podría estar todo el día cerca de Karamatsu? Por lo menos, yo ya me he hecho más o menos inmune al dolor que provoca (aunque aún así me llega a doler de repente). Por último, Ichimatsu tuvo la cortesía de darme un asqueroso y repugnante beso francés para pegarme su resfriado (por idea de ustedes). Qué más da si recibió otros más. Por otro lado, un beso puede ser en cualquier lado, no? A onii-chan no le molestará recibir algo de amor por parte de sus hermanos pequeños~"

Aunque el shock todavía estaba presente en cada una de sus caras, mis hermanos parecían estar por lo menos considerando mis palabras.

Ichimatsu y Todomatsu son los primeros en sonreír.

"Excelente." Murmura Ichimatsu con satisfacción y con un peculiar brillo sádico en los ojos. Eh?!

"Creo que por primera vez en mi toda mi vida puedo sentirme mínimamente orgulloso de ti, Osomatsu-niisan." Dice Todomatsu a su vez con una de sus falsas sonrisas de niño bueno e inocente que suele usar con desconocidos. "Estoy realmente sorprendido."

"Cierto que su hermano mayor es un genio?" Les pregunto con una sonrisa propia, ignorando el no tan sutil insulto por parte del menor de los seis ni su súbito y sospechoso apoyo.

"Significa esto que está todo solucionado? Si Karamatsu-niisan ya no va a morir, puedo salir a jugar béisbol?! MUSCLE, MUSCLE, HUSTLE, HUSTLE!" Jyushimatsu exclama alegremente, su sonrisa volviendo a ser tan grande como suele serlo normalmente.

Alguien golpea súbitamente sobre la mesa de la habitación. Nadie ni nada menos que el tsukkomi de Choromatsu.

"A ver, a ver, a ver, esperen un momento. P-P-Pero qué les pasa a ustedes tres?! Cómo pueden aceptar la idea de Osomatsu-niisan así como así, no les parece raro?! Somos hermanos! Y-y no podemos darle toda la responsabilidad, cierto?!"

"Ay, egopajeroski, siempre complicando las cosas. Sigue así y te ego comenzará a elevarse como la última vez." Respondí meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Todavía me sentía resentido por como me había ignorado hace unos minutos.

"Sigue tu 'rising' por tu cuenta, Choropajeroski-niisan!"

"'Rising, rising!"

" _Muérete._ "

Choromatsu nos mira incrédulo, aparentemente irritado tanto como por nuestras reacciones como la mención de su ego y sus apodos. Era tan divertido verlo así.

"Oh por Dios, ustedes están locos de la cabeza. Por favor diles algo, Karamatsu-niisan!"

Todos dirigimos nuestra atención al nombrado, que todavía parecía estar congelado en shock. El hecho de que su nombre haya sido mencionado parece despertarlo de su trance, pareciendo olvidar su impulso de morder algo para mirarme fijamente.

"...D-.." Titubea éste, su voz sonando aún más débil por la fatiga causada por los efectos de la tercera poción. Y también algo desconfiada, como si estuviese apunto de caer en una trampa. "..De verdad harías eso por mi, Osomatsu..?" Por un momento creí ver otro sentimiento más que no supe exactamente determinar recorrer por sus ojos, pero este fue rápidamente reemplazado con preocupación (y quizás esperanza?). "E-es decir, será por dos semanas y yo no.. quiero ser una molestia o.."

Ah, conque era eso lo que le preocupaba. Sentí algo de pena por él, y probablemente algo de culpa. Podía entender que se sintiera inseguro de que alguno de nosotros siquiera le quisiera prestar atención de forma voluntaria, ni mucho menos encargarse de él en su situación tan..peculiar.

"Nah, no te preocupes, Karamatsu. Es el deber del mayor apapachar a sus hermanitos menores, no?" Le esbozo una sonrisa relajada y pude notar que sus hombros, aunque tiritando por los esfuerzos de mantenerse en una buena postura pese al cansancio, también se relajaban tras escuchar mis palabras.

"B- _burazzah..!_ "

" _Dios_." Exclama Choromatsu lanzando sus brazos al cielo en derrota. "Pues hagan lo que quieran, con tal que no nos convirtamos en los quintillizos Matsuno el día de mañana. Sólo no se..anden besuqueando por allí al frente de nuestras narices."

"Aw, tu también quieres besitos de tu hermano Choromatsu? Tengo amor de sobra~" Lo molesté tirándole besitos al aire, riéndome al ver como trataba de esquivarlos imaginariamente sonrojado con una expresión de asco.

"Qué asco, Osomatsu-niisan! Pero no importa! Yo igual quiero besitos!" Exclamó animadamente Jyushimatsu, quien sorprendentemente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había atado a Ichimatsu contra su bate, listos para salir a hacer "La Cosa", como solían decirlo. Cuándo y cómo pudo atarlo sin que nos diésemos cuenta era uno de los tantos misterios que quizás nunca se resolverían.

"Bueno, bueno. Por ahora déjennos a mi y a Karamatsu solos, al menos que se quieran quedar a ver cómo nos hacemos cariñito." Suelto una carcajada al ver como Ichimatsu hacía ademán de vomitar, mientras que Choromatsu y Todomatsu estaban más que listos para salir de la habitación cuanto antes. "Y ah, recuerden, me tienen que dar cinco latas de cerveza a la semana por mi sacrificio, vale?"

"Sabía que lo hacías por tu interés, Osomatsu-niisan! Aunque supongo que eres más barato de lo que pensé." Comentó Todomatsu mientras se arreglaba casualmente su fedora blanco con la cinta rosa sobre su cabeza. "En fin, que tengan suerte! Vámos, Choromatsu nii-san."

"Eh? O-oh..Ok." Responde este agarrando rápidamente su bolso, lanzándonos a Karamatsu y a mí una última mirada. Principalmente hacia mi, dirigiéndome una expresión de reprocho. "No le hagas nada raro a Karamatsu-niisan." Dicho esto, desapareció de la habitación junto a Todomatsu, seguido de un animado Jyushimatsu que se despide con un meneo de su manga desocupada mientras que con la otra sujetaba fácilmente el peso de su bate con la de Ichimatsu como si nada. La fuerza de Jyushimatsu era realmente monstruosa.

"Nos vemos más tarde, Osomatsu nii-san, Karamatsu nii-san! Cantemos en el tejado una vez que te mejores!"

Ichimatsu sólo de limita a dedicarnos una mirada burlona y un pequeño " _Pft._ " antes de desaparecer junto a Jyushimatsu también.

Éramos sólo Karamatsu y yo dentro de esa habitación, el silencio cayendo nuevamente sobre nuestros hombros excepto el sonido de la respiración entrecortada de Karamatsu que nuevamente se encontraba mordiendo su manga nerviosamente. Aún más que antes.

"Bueno." Digo de manera casual, girándome hacia él lo suficientemente rápido como para ver cómo su cuerpo de tensaba ante la atención. "Yo creo que mientras antes comencemos, mejor. Tengo que admitir que no te ves muy bien, hermanito."

En efecto, Karamatsu se veía extremadamente pálido excepto el rubor en sus mejillas que probablemente se debía a su fiebre, respirando y mirándome con dificultad bajo sus espesas pestañas. Siempre me pregunté por qué él parecía tener tantas en comparación al resto de nosotros, pese a que deberiamos ser completamente identicos. Otro misterio.

No me fijé en que que había observado a Karamatsu las suficientes veces en el pasado como para saber ese pequeño detalle.

"H-..heh, para serte sincero sí, he tenido definitivamente dias mejores, mi estimado hermano." Aún bajo el peligro de muerte, Karamatsu era capaz de enlazar su voz con ese falso tono barítono suave y hacer una de sus ridículas poses. Si no fuese a que fuese inmune, se me habrían partido una o dos costillas por el dolor.

Sin embargo, su expresión cambia rápidamente, quizás porque realmente no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para seguir su fachada o porque todavía le preocupaba lo de antes.

"..De verdad no quiero ser una molestia para ti, Osomatsu." Murmura seriamente lo suficientemente alto como para que lo pueda escuchar, y noté como se mordía el labio inferior mientras que lo decía. Distracción. "Y..si es cierto lo que dijo el doctor Dekapan, tendrías que lidiar conmigo por bastante tiempo y.. no quiero lastimarte con mi..'dolorosidad' como siempre dices que pasa. Estás seguro que si-"

"Al menos que quiera ver cómo te tuerces por las supuestas corrientes eléctricas." Interrumpo, y veo como este me mira horrorizado por un segundo. "Vamos, es una broma Karamatsu. Como te dije, no te preocupes, sé perfectamente lo que hago (o eso espero). Además, creo que cada vez me acostumbro más a verte vestido con algo impreso con tu cara, todo bien. Ah, aunque sí espero que me hagas un favor y me des un respiro de vez en cuando, ok? Tampoco soy invencible."

Reí rozando mi dedo nuevamente bajo mi nariz, y hasta Karamatsu pudo finalmente esbozar una pequeña sonrisa esta vez.

"Te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi alma, burazzah. Una vez que supere este difícil y mortal desafío que me ha impuesto el destino, con gusto te aceptaré como miembro de honor entre mis Karamatsu girls como mi primer Karamatsu boy oficial!"

"Karamatsu boy? Qué demonios es eso? Dios, no me mates antes de que te pueda curar." Reí de nuevo, aunque hay un error en mis cálculos. Escuchar eso si me llegó a doler un poco. Gracias a al cielo, Karamatsu cerró su boca en vez de continuar. "Veamos eso de los besos, supongo que puede ser en cualquier lado, no? No necesariamente en la boca."

Karamatsu pareció cohibirse un poco ante la mención de los besos, sus mejillas tenuemente más rojas mientras que asentía.

"E-..El doctor no especificó.. nada en cuanto a esto, así que s-supongo que no.." Pude oír como a Karamatsu se le dificultaba hablar cada vez más, esforzándose lo más que podía en escucharse coherente. Pero eran estos causados por la fiebre o por sus nervios? Sentí que deberíamos darnos prisa.

"Bien. Por qué no lo intentamos primero con mi mano?" Karamatsu me mira fijamente con esa misma expresión rara de hace unos minutos atrás, lo que me hace soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa inconscientemente. "No me mires así, tengo las manos limpias!"

Asumí que su expresión se debía a eso, más el menor de los dos negó con la cabeza.

"No..es eso." Dice muy levemente, y niega con la cabeza por segunda vez. " T-tienes razón, intentémoslo."

Asentí algo extrañado, notando que el ambiente se había puesto muy raro de un momento a otro. Sin saber qué pensar de aquello, dirigí una de mis manos hacia él, el que la tomó con sorprendente firmeza pese a que su cuerpo temblaba con espasmos esporádicos por la fiebre.

Las manos de Karamatsu son más cálidas de lo que pensaba, y si bien quizás se debía a su fiebre, no pude evitar apretar mis dedos contra su palma para captar su calor. Era casi reconfortante, juzgando que estábamos en Otoño y las temperaturas bajaban considerablemente día tras día.

Sentí como las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban a través de la espalda de mi mano, ásperas por el constante uso de estas sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra, y un escalofrío involuntario recorre mi cuerpo. La expresión en su cara es difícil de descifrar, pero parecía muy concentrado en algún pensamiento particular por la manera que observaba mi mano con el ceño fruncido.

Después de lo que me parecieron unos segundos eternos, Karamatsu finalmente posa sus labios sobre la piel de mi mano. Y me sorprende que ninguna sensación de repugnancia me invade en cuanto entran en contacto, porque al fin y al cabo era Karamatsu. Y no una chica linda y voluptuosa como tantas de mis "novias" de las revistas.

Era mi doloroso hermano idéntico que iba por allí auto comparándose con Oozaki, vestido con una sudadera con su propia cara estampada en el medio, con una chaqueta de cuero de los años 80, unos pantalones apretados de lentejuelas, y con unas ridículas gafas negras.

Pero sus labios son suaves, casi tan suaves como me imaginaría que una mujer tendría, y no puedo más que observar fijamente mientras que mueve sus labios levemente hacia mis nudillos, todavía sin mirarme, besando cada uno tan delicadamente como si fueran algún tipo de trofeo valioso.

Se me escapa una pequeña risita, y Karamatsu finalmente me mira, aún con la misma expresión, lo que me hace callar. Honestamente, esa mirada me estaba poniendo algo nervioso por alguna razón. Y juraría el color de sus pupilas estaban más oscuras que de lo normal.

"J-jeje, lo siento, esque me estaba dando cosquill- _Auch_!" Mi intento de excusar la interrupción fue irónicamente interrumpida por un dolor punzante sobre uno de mis dedos.. ".. Karamatsu, acaso me acabas de morder?"

Mi pregunta es respondida por otro dolor punzante, causándome un fuerte respingo. Instintivamente traté de liberar mi mano de las del autor del dolor, sin embargo estas la mantenían firmemente aprisionada entre sus dedos. Para estar enfermo, si que tenía fuerza.

"..Karamatsu..?" Pregunté desconcertado, sino algo molesto también, porque si bien algo como esto no se comparaba con los golpes y patadas que sufría en las peleas que solía tener durante la secundaria, nunca era agradable sentir dolor. Mucho menos cuando no podías golpear de vuelta, y que el causante de este era tu hermano menor por pocos minutos mientras mordía tus dedos de una manera no muy poco sugestiva.

Karamatsu no responde, o más bien, se encuentra ocupado llevando dos de mis dedos entre sus dientes.

Tragué saliva con algo de pánico.

"B-..basta." Mi voz no suena lo suficientemente convincente para mi gusto, y trato de remediarlo tratando de librar mi mano atrapada con la ayuda de la otra. Si no fuera porque sabía que se encontraba realmente enfermo, ya le hubiese mandado volando al otro lado de la habitación con un puñetazo en la cara. O eso trataba de convencerme a mi mismo de pensar, porque claramente no me estaba gustando sentir la lengua de mi hermano menor contra la punta de mis dedos mientras sus colmillos se hundían una y otra vez sobre ellos. No lo suficiente como para abrir alguna herida, pero sí como para acelerar mi pulso con cada punzada que sentía. Nope, no me gustaba. Creo. No sé.

"..Osomatsu, l- _lo siento_ , no puedo, yo-" La voz de Karamatsu es temblorosa, grave y llena de culpa mientras susurra apresuradamente.. Pero no se detiene y no parece mostrar señales de hacerlo.

Abro mi boca nuevamente para protestar, decidido en dejar en claro que quería (o eso creía) que parase si no quería terminar con un ojo moreteado, pero justo en ese momento la lengua de Karamatsu se desliza alrededor de mis dedos y succiona, reemplazando mi protesta con un leve gemido involuntario.

Los dos abrimos los ojos con sorpresa, tanto así que me demoro en procesar que ese sonido lo había causado yo. Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba rápidamente dentro de mis mejillas.

Y como si el sonido hubiese empujado un switch dentro de Karamatsu, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré con la espalda contra algo duro, tratando de recuperar el aire que se me escapó de los pulmones ante el impacto. No podía moverme, noté. Ambas de mis muñecas se encontraban oprimidas bajo el peso de sus manos.

Tardé un par de segundos y jadeos en darme cuenta que mi hermano menor me tenía aprisionado contra la mesa.

Y sus ojos. Karamatsu me estaba prácticamente fulminando con la mirada, observándome con las pupilas dilatadas como la de un depredador mirando a su presa. Otro escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo pese al calor sofocante que sentía, y no podía evitar preguntarme, en un momento de lucidez, si el maldito doctor se le había escapado algún otro efecto de las pociones que le habían caído encima a Karamatsu.

Porque claramente, 'actuar como un animal capaz de atacar a su hermano mayor' no se encontraba en la lista de explicaciones.

"O-.. Osomatsu.."

Mi cuerpo tiembla levemente al escuchar la voz de Karamatsu susurrar mi nombre, no pudiendo comprender cómo esa voz que generalmente sonaba tan molestosa y dolorosa podía sonar tan..sensual en estos momentos. Aunque..tengo que admitir que la voz de Karamatsu siempre ha sido bastante agradable de oír, sólo que este último parecía desperdiciarla utilizándola con sus tonos forzados y frases vergonzosas...

Algo cálido y mojado contra piel de mi cuello me arrebata fuera de mis pensamientos, y puedo sentir como mis propios ojos se abren como platos.

No puede ser.

"K- _kara_...matsu, qué..ngh..d-demonios-.. _Ah_..!"

Mi cuerpo se tuerce incómodamente ante la corriente de dolor y placer que recorre a lo largo de mi espina ante la mordida que ejerce Karamatsu justo por arriba de mi clavícula, su lengua recorriendo la zona herida segundos después con lentitud y paciencia como si tratara de disipar el dolor en forma de disculpa.

"..Ka-...Karama..-"

Y no termina allí. Me encuentro cada vez más incapaz de protestar contra los besos y mordidas que Karamatsu proporciona a cada centímetro de piel disponible sobre mi cuello, que hasta entonces no tenía idea de lo sensible que era, abrumado por las sensaciones, el dolor, el placer y el sonido y calidez de la respiración proveniente de Karamatsu, la que se encontraba tan agitada como la mía.

No sabía que algo tan mundano como un beso (o muchos besos) contra el cuello de podían sentir tan bien. Era diferente al placer que sentía al masturbarme y claramente veía imposible poder correrme con solo eso, pero aún así era extremadamente placentero y excitante, lo suficiente como para endurecer paulatinamente mi miembro a más no poder.

Tenía que admitir que jamás hubiese imaginado que alguno de mis hermanos podría causar tal reacción en mi cuerpo, y muy probablemente hubiese sentido asco de solo pensarlo. Pero al fin y al cabo, yo siempre he sido un hombre simple, y tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente pensaban de la misma manera, y no iba a tratar de seguir rechazando algo que se sentía tan bien y era, más encima, gratis.

No sé en qué momento Karamatsu dejó de sujetar mis muñecas para agarrar mi cintura, pero al darme cuenta en medio de más mordidas y jadeos que nada me impedía empujar a mi hermano lejos de mi, opté en mi actual ceguera por rodear su cuello fuertemente con mis brazos, acercándolo aún más hacia mí.

"O-..oso… _hn_ -...Osom..atsu nii-san..! E-eres tan...H- _haa_.."

"H- _hngh_..!"

Karamatsu muy raras veces se dirigía hacia mi con el honorífico y no pude contener que un gemido agudo se escapara por mis labios al escuchar aquella voz desesperada y caliente llamándome a unos milímetros de uno de mis oídos, preguntándome qué era lo que venía después del " _eres tan_ " mientras mis manos inconscientemente buscaban sus mejillas para apartarlo de mi tan abusado cuello, lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a la cara.

Ser casi idénticos tenía sus pequeñas ventajas. Como la de hacer travesuras (aunque eso se daba más en su niñez), confundiendo a la gente y a tus propios padres. Y como también el no necesitar un espejo para saber cómo me veía más o menos. Y si en esos momentos me veía tan sensualmente destrozado como Karamatsu, con su mirada rebosante de lujuria y sus labios entreabiertos listos para seguir devorándome, quizás también me la pasaría mirando al espejo de vez en cuando.

"..h.. _Nii..san_ .."

"..H- _haa_ ..n-..K- karamats-"

Nuestros labios no tardaron en encontrarse violentamente, ambos soltando un quejido de dolor en el momento que nuestros dientes chocaban unos con los otros. Sin embargo, este primer intento fallido no fue suficiente como para que no lo intentásemos de nuevo, esta vez con toda la calma que nuestro actual libido era apenas capaz de proporcionar, suspirando cuando nuestros labios pudieron alinearse correctamente en un prolongado beso.

Me dejé llevar por mis instintos. Deslicé mi lengua lentamente sobre su labio inferior para luego morderlo con fuerza, quizás más de lo que debería haberlo hecho como venganza por todas las incontables mordidas que había sufrido bajo su persona. Karamatsu gruñó con agresividad, alineando su pelvis contra la mía en una embestida como respuesta.

Grité. El placer que me inundó fue casi demasiado, y el hecho de que las ansionas y ardientes manos de Karamatsu recorrieran la parte inferior de mi torso por debajo de mi polerón mientras que seguía besándome apasionadamente, con lengua y todo, sólo aumentaban el fuego que crecía en mi interior, amenazándome con quemarme vivo aquí y ahora.

"A- _Ah_ ..! H- _hn_ ...nn.. _gha_ …b-..bien..!..Se s-siente b- _hngh_..!"

"..O- _osomatsu_...N-nii-san..h- _ha_ …!"

Ambos gemíamos como un par de animales y la mesa crujía peligrosamente bajo el peso de ambos, pero las embestidas siguieron sin importancia, y mis piernas rodearon a Karamatsu en un intento de acercarlo imposiblemente más a mi, hasta considerando sugerir que nos quitásemos los jeans pues la fricción estaba llegando a ser incómoda y dolorosa.

Pero no fue necesario. Un hilo de saliva escurría desde la comisura de mis labios entre tratando de buscar una forma de respirar y continuar besando a Karamatsu al mismo tiempo, sin darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de correrme hasta que un fuerte gemido me forzó a separarme de los labios de mi hermano menor, luce blancas estallando en mi visión y corrientes eléctricas circulando por cada rincón de mi cuerpo mientras que este de curvaba en el éxtasis del clímax.

"O- _oh_ Dios..-A- _ah_..! K-ka..r..a..! M- _me veng-_...A-.. _**AHh**_ !"

Y me vine como nunca antes. Un fuerte alarido estalla desde mi garganta y siento como empapaba mi ropa interior de líquido espeso y caliente de manera incómoda, demasiado aturdido como para hacer algo al respecto ante la desagradable sensación.

"O-..osomatsu, Osomatsu.. _Osomatsu_..!"

Seguí devolviendo los besos de Karamatsu con languidez, observando con ojos cansados como su expresión eventualmente se desmoronaba hermosamente (hermosamente? Creo que me estaba volviendo loco) en placer con un gemido casi silencioso, para luego caer pesadamente sobre mi jadeante .

...

...

"..Nii-san..?" Escuché su voz susurrar suavemente después de lograr un ritmo decente de respiración, despegándose de mi (gracias a Dios, necesitaba algo de aire). Sentí como sus dedos despejaban delicadamente un mechón de pelo húmedo de mi frente.

"..Hm..?" Me limité a soltar, abriendo sólo un ojo para observar el semblante de Karamatsu. Tenía la vista borrosa por el sueño, pero al menos pude notar que no seguía tan pálido como antes. O quizás sea porque todavía estaba acalorado por todo lo que pasó.

Funcionó? Ojalá haya funcionado, porque no quería lidiar con el cadáver de mi hermanito menor justo después de haber tenido casi sexo con él.

..Había tenido casi sexo con Karamatsu. Mi hermano. Sexo, con mi hermano sextillizo. Dios.

Cómo algo como un inocente beso en la mano terminó con..lo que sea que ha pasado?

Cierro los ojos. Ya no tenía ni ganas de pensar. Como dice el dicho, dejaré los problemas de mi yo de hoy para mi yo de mañana.

"..Gracias." Lo oigo decir finalmente. Al menos no percibo algún tipo de emoción negativa en su voz. Más bien, sonaba relajada, incluso satisfecha.

Ya no podía abrir los ojos, pero supongo que podría darle al menos una sonrisa como respuesta.

Y lo hice. O eso creo, momentos antes de olvidarme a mi mismo en un sueño ligero.

* * *

Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic en español, así que pido disculpas por algún error que se me haya escapado por allí.

Si bien escribí esto como regalo a mi misma, espero que les guste. Tomen este capítulo más bien como introductorio.

Saludos y gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ahora desde el punto de vista de Karamatsu.

No pensaba en continuarlo, pero gracias a Reki Zen, Sbloccare y Tkm-pirata y sus reviews me motivaron a escribir un poco más..

Happy reading!

* * *

Qué he hecho.

 _Dios, qué he hecho!_

Revuelvo mis dedos sobre mi cabellera con desesperación, mirando de reojo a la figura sumida en un despreocupado sueño sobre el sofá cada 3 segundos con el anhelo de que no fuera a despertar nunca más. O más bien, que la tierra me tragara antes de que lo hiciera.

Cómo pude ser tan estúpido. Cómo pude dejarme llevar así!

No sólo había besado a mi único hermano mayor en los labios. No sólo lo había cubierto de besos y mordidas..

Me aproveché completamente de él! De mi estimado hermano Osomatsu, que tan amablemente se había ofrecido a salvarme cuando el cruel destino parecía arrastrarme hacia las fosas más profundas y abismales de la vida hasta la muerte.

Detengo mi pequeño y nervioso paseo por nuestra habitación para observar su rostro, sintiendo como mi pecho se oprimía dolorosamente al posar mi mirada sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

 _Ahh… lo quiero besar de nuevo._

..

..

 _Basta, Karamatsu._ Me regañó a mi mismo sacudiendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, empujando el pecaminoso deseo que sentía hacia mi hermano con sentimientos de culpa y auto-rencor.

Ya había sido suficiente que.. que me haya dado la libertad de.. observar su cuerpo desnudo detenidamente después que..- ..Había sido sin malas intenciones! Solamente quería que durmiera plácidamente por lo que lo había despojado de su ropa sucia para luego limpiar su sudor y s-sem….

.. _Me va a matar cuando despierte._ Pensé cabizbajo, enojado conmigo mismo por mis pensamientos viles y rojo de la vergüenza, optando por sentarme en el suelo a su lado de piernas cruzadas, observando su rostro mientras todavía se me permitiera.

Al fondo de la habitación, el tic toc del reloj acompaña la respiración de Osomatsu como un compás suave y relajante, y no puedo evitar, pese a todo el odio que sentía hacia mi mismo, sonreír enternecido ante el epítome de tranquilidad que es la expresión de Osomatsu en estos momentos.

Tan ruidoso, egoísta, admirable, intolerante, fuerte, holgazán, hermoso.

No tengo idea de cuándo exactamente me había enamorado de mi hermano mayor.

Habrá sido durante la preparatoria? Antes de nuestra graduación? Después? Hace unos pocos años,meses?

Solamente sé en qué momento me di cuenta que efectivamente amaba a Osomatsu.

Era un día cualquiera en el que habíamos decidido ir a las piscinas de pesca a probar nuestra suerte. Ahora que lo pienso , la situación en si era algo inusual, pues mi compañero de pesca era normalmente Todomatsu, y Osomatsu siempre mostraba más interés en jugar al pachinko o ir a las carreras de caballos que venir al hoyo.

Todavía me pregunto qué fue lo que me impulsó a preguntarle el por qué parecía dañar a la gente con mi presencia. No entendía qué tenía que ver mi Perfect Fashion con las supuestas costillas rotas de Osomatsu, pero tras despojarme de algunas de mis posesiones y un intercambio de palabras, vinieron las palabras que marcaron mi existencia.

" _Tu no tienes que cambiar, Karamatsu. Estás bien tal como eres ahora."_

Sus palabras habían penetrado en lo más profundo de mi ser, haciendo evidente los sentimientos que yacían de antemano allí, en silencio, escondidos bajo el tabú que era sentir algo diferente a simple amor fraternal hacia los de tu misma sangre.

Nadie en toda mi vida, hasta ese día, me había dicho algo similar.

Nadie, ni siquiera mis propios padres, me había dicho que yo, Karamatsu, estaba bien como estaba. Que no tenía que cambiar mi personalidad por muy "dolorosa" que fuera, que no tenía que esforzarme por ser algo que no era, de convencer a los demás que mi forma de actuar era simplemente una broma.

Porque hacía años había empezado a tener mis dudas. Ante cada acusación por parte de la gente que me rodea, tratándome de falso y exagerado, hacia crecer mi incertidumbre hacia mi propia persona.

Y si en verdad tenían razón? Y si de verdad este no era realmente yo y si estaba fingiendo ser algo que no era? Y si en verdad era tan vacío como mi nombre lo dice?

Todos mis miedos y angustia, o por lo menos gran parte de ellos, se disiparon con esas dos cortas oraciones provenientes de la figura que he seguido y admirado desde que tengo memoria.

No me importaba que mis hermanos me ignoraran, que me dejaran a un lado o incluso que me reemplazaran con unas peras recién cortadas. Lo único que siempre quise y anhelé escuchar me lo había dicho la persona a la que más estima tenía sobre todos los demás.

La noche de ese mismo día, acepté la realidad de la que había estado escapando por bastante tiempo: de que amaba a Osomatsu más allá de que era normal y moral.

Aunque claro, eso no significaba que algo iba a cambiar. No había sido la estrella del club de teatro en la preparatoria sin razón alguna, y no me permití ni por un segundo mostrar algún indicio que pudiese levantar sospechas. Ni cuando posicionaba mi espejo de mano para poder observar el reflejo de mi hermano, ni cuando tenía que frotar su suave espalda desnuda cada vez que concurríamos a los baños públicos, incluso ni cuando tuve que darle un puñetazo en el rostro cuando Jyushimatsu fue injustamente golpeado en la fiesta de despedida de Choromatsu porque claramente Osomatsu estaba fuera de sí, cegado por el temor que tan bien escondía (pero no lo suficiente para que yo no me dara cuenta) a ser dejado atrás y abandonado por nosotros.

Por supuesto, yo nunca lo abandonaría. Por más que buscara a mis Karamatsu Girls cada día en el mismo puente, por más que me ignorara y que actuara como un verdadero tirano de vez en cuando , me prometí estar a su lado hasta que realmente no me necesite.

Hasta que.. encontrara a su verdadero amor. Una hermosa mujer que le podría ofrecer la felicidad que yo sabía que no le podría dar, por más que lo deseara. Aún con la convicción de que ese día mi corazón probablemente se haría mil añicos, nada me haría más dichoso que saber que la persona a quien amo sería feliz.

Él nunca sabría de mis sentimientos, y yo nunca podría experimentar lo que se sentiría poder expresarlos tampoco.

Lo anterior había sido mi meticuloso y perfecto plan de por vida que había ideado con esmero y cuidado por meses..

Todo arruinado por un simple y estúpido descuido.

..

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, apoyando mi frente sobre la orilla del sofá donde Osomatsu yacía aún dormitando, con los ojos fuertemente igual de cerrados.

Me parecía factible excusar mis acciones por los efectos de las pociones, que honestamente fueron las principales culpables de todo este lío en el que he metido a ambos. Tanto la fiebre como la satisfacción que me causó poder aliviar los síntomas en el momento habían borrado cualquier rastro de juicio de mi cabeza, pudiendo volver a ser mi mismo demasiado tarde cuando la catástrofe ya se había dado.

..Pero ese no era el problema que me angustiaba en estos momentos.

Lo que me preocupaba era como lo sucedido repercutiría sobre mi pobre destino.

Pues cómo podría ahora, después de saber cómo se sienten los suaves labios de Osomatsu contra los míos, de conocer su sabor y haber escuchado su hermosa voz llamándome y jadeando en placer, dejarlo ir sin morir por dentro en el intento?

" _K-..Kara..matsu..h-hngh..!"_

Todavía recordaba perfectamente el tacto de mis dedos contra su suave y cálido abdomen, levemente relleno y blandito por la relativa inactividad de su dueño y su afán por la cerveza, el olor de su piel que simplemente me hacía sentir seguro, reconfortado y como en casa, y su bella expresión en el momento en que llegaba al límite de su orgasmo.

La sola idea de permitir que otra u otro le ponga las manos encima a mi hermano me obliga a juntar mis dientes agresivamente, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo con los pensamientos y emociones violentas que surgen desde mi interior ante la sola idea.

Tengo la suficiente lucidez como para explicar estos sentimientos sobreprotectores como parte del efecto de la segunda poción, sin embargo tengo, la extraña noción que me sentiría de la misma forma con o sin poción alguna.

"No debiste permitir que Osomatsu se ofreciera. No debiste aceptar su ayuda. No debiste.."

"..Kar..amatsu..?"

Interrumpo mi auto-reprocho de golpe a la vez que levanto mis ojos hacia otro par idéntico al mío, a diferencia de que no estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas sino que estaban enlazados con la confusión propia de alguien que acaba de despertar de un largo (aunque solo había pasado una hora a lo más) sueño.

"..-b..Buenos días, Burazzah!-O-o más bien, buenas tardes..?" Abrí y cerré mis puños nerviosamente, dirigiendo mi mirada rápidamente hacia un lado. "D-debes estar muy sediento! Famélico quizás? Permíteme unos minutos para empacar mis humildes pertenencias, pues sólo las puras y frescas aguas del manantial de las grandes montañas nevadas serían lo suficientemente dignas de ser tomadas por t-"

"Ow, ow, ow. Acaso merezco tanto dolor justo después de despertarme?!" Cierro mi boca inmediatamente y giro a mirarlo con preocupación ante la mención de dolor, pero en vez de una expresión adolorida me encuentro con ojos relajados y una sus sonrisas perezosas que tanto adoro. "Hey, te ves mucho mejor." Su sonrisa se ensancha aún más, dándome unas suaves palmaditas sobre la cabeza como suele hacerlo comúnmente con los tres menores entre los seis. "..Me alegro."

Mi corazón late con fuerza por dentro de mi pecho, dificultándome el sólo hecho de respirar.

"A-Ah, sí, soy un hombre completamente nuevo! Un Apollo que acaba de renacer. Empecé a sentirme mejor inmediatamente después de-..ehm.." Me siento sucio. Asqueroso. Vil. Un hombre realmente pecaminoso. Realmente un Guilty Guy, fuera de broma. "Lo siento, Osomatsu..tu.. ..Tu ..N..-...no... estás enojado..?"

Y aún temiendo por el odio que el otro pueda sentir hacia mí después de tan lamentables sucesos, no puedo evitar que un intenso sonrojo se apodere de mis mejillas ante los recuerdos, ni mucho menos no estremecerme cuando Osomatsu desliza uno de sus dedos delicadamente sobre el costado de mi rostro, forzándome indirectamente a mirarlo con sorpresa.

"Nii-san..?"

"No estoy enojado. Es más, creo que no me molestaría repetirlo alguna otra vez. Quizás? Hmmm~" Su voz se mantiene igual de relajada mientras lo miro incrédulo, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de no aceptar sus palabras como una fuente de esperanza que ni siquiera existía.

No, no te hagas ilusiones, Karamatsu. Él está solo bromeando, nada más. Nada..

"Pero sabes, hermanito?" Osomatsu continúa, y trago saliva ante el repentino cambio del tono de su voz: peligrosa y grave, la que fácilmente reemplaza las imágenes sensuales de mi mente con otras nostálgicas y mucho más escandalosas en otros sentidos.

..Como por ejemplo, la imagen de un Osomatsu sonriente y con uniforme, con un oxidado y ensangrentado tubo de cañería en mano, pisoteando a uno de los tantos senpais delincuentes que les habían tendido un ataque sorpresa a ambos y que ahora yacían inconscientes a sus pies.

'El Demonio Rojo' , solían llamarlo entonces. El mejor peleador de Akatsuka High.

"..Creo que Onii-chan deberá enseñarte mejores modales. Mi cuello me está matando, sabes? Tienes suerte que esté haciendo frío, por lo menos me podré cubrir con una bufanda." Me informa sonriente, pero con una sonrisa que podrías congelar a un ejército completo.

La única razón por la que no corro por mi vida es por el hecho que sólo entonces me doy cuenta que tanto la punta de sus orejas como sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente sonrojadas, notando que a su vez su expresión se veía un tanto forzada, casi como si se estuviese esforzándose para verse tranquilo y desinteresado como suele hacerlo.

"... Qué tierno.."

Las palabras se me escapan sin querer, y las mejillas de mi hermano se encienden aún más, su máscara de relajo rompiéndose mientras soltaba unos gruñidos molestos (pero sospechosamente avergonzados). El sólo hecho de poder disfrutar de estas expresiones que eran tan inusuales en Osomatsu me llenaban de dicha y orgullo, seguro de que nadie más que yo y sólo yo era capaz de causarlos en esos momentos.

Debí haber estado bastante sumido mis fantasías, porque percibo demasiado tarde como un puño se acerca peligrosa y rápidamente hacia mi nariz.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si bien estoy escribiendo esto para mi propia satisfacción, sus reviews me motivan a pasar mis fantasías en letras.

Si tienen alguna opinión, crítica , lo que sea, háganmelo saber por favor. Espero poder motivarme a escribir más capítulos y poder desarrollar la relación entre los dos mayores.

Desde el próximo capítulo, todo será desde el punto de vista de Osomatsu.

Hasta luego!


End file.
